1. Field
The following description relates to a bulk acoustic wave resonator (BAWR).
2. Description of Related Art
A bulk acoustic wave resonator (BAWR) includes electrodes that are typically disposed on and/or below a piezoelectric layer. In response to a high frequency signal being applied to the electrodes, the piezoelectric layer may oscillate.
The BAWR may be used for a wireless signal transferring system. For example, the BAWR may be used in a wireless communication device, a wireless power transmitter, a filter of a wireless sensor, a transmitter, a receiver, a duplexer, and the like. As another example, the BAWR may be used for input and/or output of wireless data.
Studies on a radio frequency (RF) device that may secure a low power and a high speed are being conducted. Accordingly, a BAWR that may be used in such low power and high speed device is desirable.